


Sometimes I Need You To Scream For Me

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Joker continues to break Ren by tying him up onto a fucking machine. Day 16 of Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Jokercest - Relationship, Persona 5 Protagonist/Shadow Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946929
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Sometimes I Need You To Scream For Me

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to hex for this idea ilu dude
> 
> this is late bc I had life stuff and 2020 kinda sucks tbh. but I'll do all the days eventually

“Hello, mon invité, how are you holding up within this fine evening?” Joker asked his prisoner as he walked in, golden eyes looking at the erotic display before him. Ren was naked, his hands bound to his back and his legs spread forcefully with a bar as he sunk into a plush chair as a machine plunged repeatedly into his gaping hole. His cock was erect, pulsating red despite the low light of his prison, still dripping cum from his last orgasm, and Joker smiled gleefully at the streaks of fresh tears that glistened against his cheek.

“Fuck... you...” Ren managed to strangle out, snarling weakly at his own shadow as he looked upon Joker with feeble defiance. He would have spit at Joker’s shoes if he didn’t lack the energy, too tired from having to cum over and over again. him spending the entire day bound to his instrument of torture, forced to orgasm while his friends fight for their lives to even attempt to save him from his own selfish heart. He could still feel his dry spit from the other times he’d unwillingly orgasmed while assaulted by the fuck machine, his hips gently bouncing in time with the toy that repeatedly plunged into him, his ass numb from the constant abuse he had to endure.

“Oh, you want to don’t you?” Joker purred as he strides closer to him, licking his lips as he allowed the door behind him to close, enveloping them in the low light of the room, “You really want to taste your own cock, Ren? To plunge yourself further into the deprave pit that is your lustful fantasies?”

“That’s not what I-” Ren tried to argue, already getting sick of his shadow’s smug demeanour, only to suddenly gurgle and yelp as the toy cock started to thrust faster into his hole with his tongue sticking out in a pathetic display. And Joker’s smile grew wider at the sight of fresh tears that pricked his other’s eyes as he let go of the remote that controlled the machine, Ren moaning reflexively as his most sensitive spots were assaulted with newfound ferocity.

“Joker- I-” Ren choked out between the ebbs of his sanity, the pleasure he felt all-encompassing, all sense of the outside world dulled each time the toy cock plunge into his hole, eyes half-lidded as he desperately tried to stay awake. His will to resist the crashing, relentless waves of sexual pleasure was faltering, too tired already from the hours he previously endured, and he closed them just as he felt himself sink further into his chair, “It’s too- ah- fuck- I-”

He suddenly dropped backwards, grey eyes now staring at the sight of Joker’s erection poking out from his bright red boxers. He knew what was coming next, trying to muster up a word of protest, but he merely opened his hungry mouth to allow his shadow to slide into his tight throat.

“You’re leaning,” Joker laughed as he felt Ren choke against his length, unwilling to help him as Ren continued to slobber around his cock, groaning as Ren’s tongue caressed his length. Further and further he pushed him, Ren sucking his shaft as best he could as if inviting Joker to fuck his throat, slobber running from the corners of his mouth.

And Joker delighted in the way he filled Ren’s throat, seeing it slowly expand as his girth split it apart; now Ren was choking on it, his struggle and the sight of filling his airways making Joker’s head spin madly in arousal as his cock hardened further. He gripped the sides of Ren’s hair, red gloves grabbing hold black strands as he pulled out slowly, making sure to make Ren endure the sensation of his cock scraping the walls of his oesophagus before slamming his entire length back into his tight, hot mouth.

Joker howled each time he thrust into Ren, his other’s throat tightening around his sensitive cock each time he thrusts his hips, his head thrown back each time his head rubbed against the ridges of Ren’s quivering walls, a string of curses uttering between his lips as his brain lit up with ecstasy, licking his lips each time he heard the slap of skin each time his balls smacked into Ren’s face, the squelch of Ren’s spit around his cock.

Ren was swimming in his own world of sensations, the toy thrusting rhythmically into his ass, hammering against his prostate seemingly in tandem with Joker’s own thrusts, grasping his shadow’s cock with his mouth as he coiled lovingly at the cock fucking his sloppy ass-pussy. His sensitive cock was aching, already painfully erect from the constant abuse of his hole, the lustful feelings pooling just above his crotch begging for release, and a particularly rough scrape from Joker into his throat caused him to cry into the cock in his mouth as he came all over himself again.

While Joker would have reprimanded his toy beneath him for the luxury of release before him, the sensation of Ren’s cry rumbled through Joker’s own sensitive spots, pushing him into the precipice of his own orgasm.

He thrust twice, plunging balls deep into Ren’s throat, recklessly diving into the heat that enveloped his cock as he came. He cried breathlessly, each rock of his hips he spluttered his cum directly into Ren’s gullet, in tandem with the machine he brother his other upon, and Ren had no choice but to take each drop of the precious liquid his master had purred into him down his throat.

“Hah. You- you’re really- ah- good at this- aren’t you,” Joker said breathlessly, feeling Ren’s lips embrace his girth, feebly attempting to gulp down the cum that slid down his throat, the sound of the machine still whirring in the background as it continued to tirelessly fuck Ren into oblivion, “I should really use the machine more, you’re so docile once you’re fucked beyond comprehension. You’d like that, won’t you Ren?”

“Yesh. Johkar,” Ren slurred around his cock, before the last of his sanity slipped away from his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment/kudos if you'd enjoyed the fic, as they help motivate me with writing and improve in my content! Also feel free to follow me on Twitter at @cakie_nsfw!


End file.
